


T'lussek's perspective

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001378/chapters/39967212This story would be how my OC T'lussek would react in the wonderful world of Paper Tigersby ThereBeWhalesHere.





	. T'lussek's Actions as healer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThereBeWhalesHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereBeWhalesHere/gifts).



T’lussek had to see for herself. Was her brother really taking the Prince as his lover? Hearing the shouts of T’pring she bolted to follow the guards. Moving closer she was shocked to see her brother rise to his feet. She knew all too well that she was violating so many codes with her being here for this, but she couldn’t live without knowing. 

“Spock you need to...” 

“You have your duties T’lussek. You are needed to heal not to speak!” 

Spock all but growled as he pushed past her and the warriors. This was not something she would soon forget. Though they lived in a world of passions she knew that it hurt Spock as it hurt her too. Watching T’pring’s gaze on her own for a moment she turned to the Prince. His eyes were filled with worry. Was it for himself? Was it Spock’s? No one would know. Shaking her head, she followed T’pring. 

 

“Fourty-seven had died in that little raid. Fourty-seven people I could hear dying. All to hide the death of my father!” 

T’lussek growled as she had taken a moment to breath. She had been known to let her emotions get the best of her. There was no warrior’s mind in her. Only one that could hear the cries of the psychic imprint left by the dead.That was why she had become a healer. That and her ability to enter the minds of her patients didn’t hurt. But because of that she was far more susceptible to outbursts. If she didn’t fear reprimand from Spock, she would have killed T’pring where she stood. She was the one that let the coward escape. If she wouldn't have wasted time, they could’ve avenged her father’s death. 

Storming her way into her the conference room T’lussek pushed past T’pring. It was luck she wasn’t allowed to do more. Standing now a foot away from her brother she took a deep breath. 

“Spock...” 

“You know your place T’lussek...” 

“Yes Sa-te'kru,” 

T’lussek forced the words from her mouth. Her anger was immeasurable but she needed to keep that internal. 

“We need to find Sybok. He was...” 

“DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!” 

Spock slams his hands on the table in front of him. He didn’t need this right know. Right now, he knew that he needed to find the coward that killed his father. He thought nothing of his trembling sister besides him. She would never know the burdens on his shoulders now. She blissfully lived unaware of the darkness which came with power. 

*“Leave me,” Spock says, and though he is looking at Jim it is clear the order is meant for his warriors. “And devote every resource to finding Sybok and this coward who slayed our sa-te’kru.” * 

Watching the warriors head quickly for the door T’lussek lingered for only a moment. Her eyes filled with a deep sadness. It was not only because they had lost their father but because Spock was too blind with duty to deal with it. Passing a glimpse at James she bowed her head. 

 

“I ashaya du sa-kai" 

 

T’lussek said just loud enough to be heard before leaving. 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

T’lussek took a deep breath as she heads to their father’s room. It was her right to help with the funeral proceedings, but Spock had demanded that she stand by his side. He was lost at what was to happen next and she could feel it. Having shared in melds with the ancient ones she knew all too well what was going to transpire. 

“It shall be a requirement of myself as one of the elder healers to prove the cleansing for you Spock,” 

T’lussek was worried. She had done many cleansings before each no more daunting of a task then the last, but this...this was different. This was a cleansing of the sa-te'kru. A cleansing that needed to wipe away all false memories of the past leader so that they may see their works objectively. She knew her brother would have to now rummage through only things a Sa-te'kru could know. She needed to as a healer calm his mind of other things so that he may be able to obtain all he could from such information. 

“Is that acceptable? Or shall you wish...” 

“You must do what you must T’lussek. It is your duty to perform such a ritual then do it.” 

Spock’s voice was much colder than normal. As T’lussek stood beside him she couldn’t help but tear up. They were taking all of her father’s things coated in blood and shall burn them. Sarek was not a man of frivolity any more than necessary. His sheets and a few odds and end from his room were wrapped up to be burned. A single tear rolled from her eyes as she saw the guards drag her father’s body across the floor to a palanquin. It is time for his cleansing. 

“I wish to travel to the temple with you Spock. I am by my right to take the journey with you and not father’s body.” 

“it is your right T’lussek.” 

And now the journey to the temple began. It was just on the outskirts of the city but it was a journey that Spock and T’lussek would take alone. 

\--------------------------------- 

Sacred herbs began to burn in the temple. First it was time for the healers to be purified. T’lussek knelt in front of the holy men of the temple, her skin bare as they began to cleanse her with smoke and oils. 

“Tor nam-tor cleansed k' wuh ancients tor ish-veh sacred rites. Ish-veh nam-tor ish-veh gu-vam u' du nam-tor cleansed tor meskaraya k'svi ish-veh kashek wuh opi' t' dor heh gu-vam na' du dungau preform wuh ka na' ish-veh sa-kai. Du nam-tor wuh healer. Wuh patam healer t' wuh kelek t' s’chn t’gai ish-veh tor ish-veh rite heh dor tor pu-tor etwel thurai sa-te’kru. U' aifa sacred elmin pu-tor abru' du fai-tor ik du dungau goh nam-tor kal-tor tor pu-tor. Rim dungau esta ish-veh sacred el'ru hi ish-veh raul na' nash ho-rah “ 

 

The deep voices of the holy men ran throughout the temple. This ritual would be the only one of its kind; hidden from others. Closing her eyes T’lussek muttered a ancient Vulcan purification chant as they pulled away for a moment of brief meditation. Closing her eyes, she pushed away her feelings of grief as she focused on helping Spock in any way, he would need of her. After a few moments she rose to her feet. A single holy man wrapped a traditional white robe around her as they handed her the tools to perform this ritual. She now held two bowls. The gold bowl in her left hand was the incense. And the Silver Bowl in her right hand was the oil. Resting the silver bowl besides her on a piece of ancient fabric she knelt down in front of her brother the burning incense now in both of her hands. 

“I lamok svi' khom t' du tor pu-tor du t' ish-veh kobat'es. Svi' nash wak t' bolaya ish-veh kashek i' bolau nam-tor pa'shu t' ek' ik tor riyeht. “ 

T’lussek waved her hand about the smoke. Starting at her brother’s crown she made sure to envelop him in the smoke slowly moving it down his body. Focusing her mind on his she had tried to remind him that she would be here for him through their bond. Spock simply sat their stoic as she consumed his skin with the incense. Reaching around she repeated her chant as she made sure all of his body was smoked. 

“Du bolaya i' tor glazhau na' veh's gu-vam abru' ek' else. K' aifa bar-got ik yontau heh elmin fi' ish-veh wadi du dungau nam-tor tor nam-tor reminded ik nahp nam-tor ri sha'. Au nam-tor tor nam-tor tanilau na' wuh rufai t' ish-veh kelek heh wuh sutra t' Vuhlkansu. Du dungau she-tor i' wuh sa-te’kru t' shi’kahr” 

T’lussek spoke in a very precise and slow manner as she replaced the gold bowl with the silver. Dipping her slender fingers in the oil she began to make her brother as she ran her oily fingers across his exposed skin. As she ran her finger gently across each eye she had hoped to convey she cared. That no matter how he viewed her she was still his sister. She was his family and she was going to do anything and everything to make sure he gets through this. Though it didn’t matter as he had someone to be bonded with. Even if ignored that complex link would give him some sort of peace. 

“Du bolaya i' tor glazhau na' veh's gu-vam abru' ek' else. K' aifa bar-got ik yontau heh elmin fi' ish-veh wadi du dungau nam-tor tor nam-tor reminded ik nahp nam-tor ri sha'. Au nam-tor tor nam-tor tanilau na' wuh rufai t' ish-veh kelek heh wuh sutra t' Vuhlkansu. Du dungau she-tor i' wuh sa-te’kru t' shi’kahr” 

She said once again before making sure to coat his backside with the oil. As she marked his body, she looked at the story it was telling. 

“We are done Sa-te’kru Spock. I greave with thee.” 

T’lussek bows her head as she gather’s her tools and takes her place behind her brother. Now the hordes of people will pay their respects. T’lussek thought as she looked to her father. He looked so different in death. *Vulcan royalty do not wear ornamentation until their death. It is a way to prove that they are formidable without such trappings. A Vulcan sa-te’kru must carry his responsibilities on his head, not a crown. * The voice of father rang out in her mind as she thought about that phrase. He always would point that out when relevant as when T’lussek would ask about the healer’s jewels. 

He had always loved the flowers. It always seemed to remind him of... 

T’lussek shook her head as she began to mutter another soft Vulcan chant. It was a time of grieving not a time to be lost in the past. Focusing on Spock she would brace herself as those who wished to mourn could now enter. 

On the eighth day Spock and T’lussek stood before a pyre to watch their father burn. As he began to fade into as a single flower petal drifted from the skies onto Spock’s shoulder. Before he noticed T’lussek reached out and grabbed it hiding it against her bosom. It would be the one thing she permitted herself. Tears flowed from her cheeks as they began to collect his ashes and place them in a ornate urn. Once complete they had put him in the hall with the other Sa-te'kru where he would never be seen by anyone other than Spock again. 

\---------------- 

“He sees her! That’s why you were sent away to heal!” 

T’lussek screamed as she began to throw things in her chamber around. It had been five months and she still could feel nothing but anger. She had only met her mother twice before she left Vulcan and yet she knew that they were identical. Sarek was never able to meet her gaze when speaking to her. Slamming to the ground she couldn’t believe that even now she was still so angry. Hearing a faint knock she huffed. 

“It is time for your meal T’lussek.” 

The simple voice of Saavik filled the air. She was the young Vulcan who had been sent to the convent of healers as a orphan. She had been one of the few people to help comfort T’lussek these last months. 

“I shall not eat...” 

“If you do not then I shall have to force you. And you know I will.” 

Saavik held out a bowl of soup towards T’lussek. There was something about this naive girl that made T’lussek smile. It had been far too long since she had gotten to see such a gaze from another Vulcan. They had kept her out of battle for she was one of the planets most strong mental healers. She had no idea what was really going on. 

“Lady T’lussek?” 

T’lussek turned her head as she took hold the bowl of soup. 

“It is okay to be hurt, but what does all this destruction do?” 

T’lussek’s gut clenched as she looked around. Everything that she had so hard to build in this place was on the floor or broken. She was right more now than she had ever been. Blind rage had consumed her in her grief. It was a true sign of weakness, but then again, she was just weak herself. 

“Thank you Lady Saavik. I shall have it remedied in the morning.” 

Taking a long drag from the soup T’lussek smiled. Plomeek soup was her favorite and Saavik remembered. 

“It is hard to think...” 

“Think of what?” 

“That I was a true sign of his weakness. It would make since if he couldn’t look at me the way he did Spock. I look like...I look more like her.” 

“Your father pushed you just as hard as he did Spock. He saw your mental abilities from a young age and harnessed their power. That is why you are here. That is why you are an elder healer. Not because of her.” 

Saavik said with a forceful tone. T’lussek let out a soft sigh. For the moment she was going to believe the girl. She couldn’t destroy any more. Soon there would be a massive battle and she would be needed. Spock would need her and it was her duty as sister to this clan to save any and all that she could. Throwing back the rest of her soup she took a deep breath. 

“It is time to prepare for the battle with my brother Saavik. There will be bloodshed and it is our job to make sure more of our people live through it.”


	2. This is What Happens When Two People Fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dust had settled after the incident with Sybok T'lussek and Saavik where able to take a brief break. In this break Saavik makes a most interesting proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the end of Paper Tigers by ThereBeWhalesHere. This is what happens to T'lussek once she is done playing healer.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001378/chapters/39967212

“I wish to bond with you T’lussek.” 

T’lussek bolted from her bed frantically. Did she just hear her love ask that? Or was this a dream? Pacing around the room T’lussek mumbled to herself as Saavik’s lyrical giggle could be heard. Looking down at her lover on the bed flat on her back she traced her fingers across her outline. Looking at the seemingly endless curls spill over her emerald flushed olive skin. 

“Are you sure that you wish to do this with me Saavik? A bond is nothing to joke about.” 

T’lussek’s tone was serious and filled with worry. As a healer it was not recommended to take a partner as it would fog up the mind where clarity was essential. Seeing waves after waves of bonded pairs come through her hands as the main healer, she desired to feel that connection with someone. But at what cost? 

“Yes, T’lussek I am very sure I want you as my bond mate. Why would you question my desire for you?” 

Saavik sat up slowly. Her eyes followed T’lussek as she continued to pace across the foot of their bed. Having been the daughter of a leader life was never simple. She was required to watch her actions as closely as her brother. Tradition was key even though she was granted a little more leeway than Spock had been. 

“Even if Spock will have to marry us? “ 

Saavik sat up on the edge of the bed smiling at T’lussek. Grabbing her hand, she enjoyed seeing her so nervous and venerable. Pulling T’lussek down on the bed besides her she smiled. 

“It is time for you not to worry. A time for you and Spock to begin to forge a deeper bond. You two now can have more than just a Sate’kru and healer relationship. Hell, you can now have regular relationships with anyone.” 

“How the hell can I ask the Sate’Kru to bond us Saavik? Especially since we have only just begun to finalize our negotiations with the Terrans? Who’s to say Spock could even complete the ritual to bond us.” 

T’lussek’s eyes widened with worry. Nothing worried her more than the idea of this not working. Being so close to the sa-te’kru she never thought for a moment that the word normal would be in her vocabulary. It would be the job of the head healer to perform any bonding rituals, but as she can’t perform it on herself, she must look to her next of kin. 

“Spock is a strong telepath like you T’lussek,” 

Saavik said with a soft smile. Reaching up to her lover’s cheek she brushed her fingers against it. 

“There is no reason for you to doubt his abilities. If you don’t believe me then just look to his own bond with Mr. Kirk. Their bond is unlike anything I’ve seen.” 

Mr. Kirk. 

T’lussek thought for a moment about the man that took his brother’s heart. Contrary to what she was taught about Terran’s Jim Kirk was willing to do anything to help Spock. He had a similar fire to that of her brother. Once they have an idea it takes quite a bit for them to change their mind. It is a shame that Sybok had done so much to him. She thought as she nuzzled her cheek against her lover’s silky hand. 

“It is hard to remember sometimes that there is such an age gap between us Ashausu,” 

T’lussek said with a small content sigh as she brushed her own fingers against Saavik’s cheek. The woman in front of her was a decade younger than her and yet she had wisdom beyond her years. Feeling Saavik’s arms snake around her T’lussek melted into her embrace. There was something that has always felt so calming about Saavik. That was in part why she had demanded Saavik be a healer instead of a warrior. She had known since the first day they had met as children that they were meant to be together. 

“Come Saavik,” 

T’lussek pulled away just long enough to rise to her feet. 

“If we leave now it is only logical that Spock will be done with his meetings as we arrive.” 

Making her way to the closet she took a deep breath. With everything going on with Terra she was worried about who she would see at the palace. Would she be there? With the finalizations of their treaty would Amanda Grayson be allowed back to Vulcan? Shaking her head she began to tear through her closet. Normally she wasn’t allowed the amenities of color as she had to be a peacful sight to those she was healing. But she couldn’t not represent her newly acceptable duality; especially if SHE was going to be there. Her eyes widened as her fingers grasped the bright colored fabric. 

“Isn’t this your mother’s dress?” 

Saavik asked as she followed behind T’lussek ad saw the color. This was the one thing that Sarek had allowed her to keep. The one trinket she had saved all of these years. Her eyes began to tear up as she faintly remembered the sight of her mother in this burnt orange robe. 

“It is...it was one of the last things I remember her in. Sarek allowed me to keep this gift as I had seen less of her before she left Vulcan.” 

Her fingers danced across the fabric before she began to remove her healer robes and get dressed. Her back was still patched from her own battles to prevent Sybok from getting to their healers. She began slowly to get dress, making sure her dress didn’t get caught on anything. Struggling to line up the sashes on the front she sighed. 

“I can’t wait to meet her T’lussek.” 

Saavik said with a soft smile as she helped T’lussek adjust a sash on her robe. Having a complete family unit was all that T’lussek had ever dreamed about. She had only hoped that Amanda wanted to be a part of their lives. Taking a deep breath, she smiled turning to help Saavik with her robes. After helping her love dress T’lussek reached down and kissed Saavik’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for everything Ashausu,” 

T’lussek had felt like she had known Saavik for eons. It was as if when they looked into each other’s eyes they had seen every piece of their life’s stories. She saw such a beautiful lifetime’s worth of memories in her swirling Grabbing her head wrap she smiled as she tied her hair up into the orange fabric. These were the eyes she wanted to gaze into in this life. 

“We should get going. Spock should be just taking a break by the time we arrive at the palace.” 

Shaking her head T’lussek snapped back into reality. Reaching up she rested her hand against Saavik’s cheek. 

“Of course, Ashausu.” 

Gathering their usual travel bag, she made their way towards the ground car.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything marked with a * is a direct quote from Paper Tigers 
> 
> The first Vulcan passage translates to To be cleansed by the ancients is your sacred rites. It is your duty as you are cleansed to hold within your mind a since of honor and duty for you shall preform the same for your brother. You are a healer. The head healer of the house of S’chn T’gai it is your rite and honor to cleans our next Sa-te’kru. As these sacred oils wash over you know that you shall only be allowed to cleans. None shall touch your sacred hands but your tools for this ritual. 
> 
> The Second Translates to I stand in front of you do cleaned you belonging to that one feeble'es. In this time belonging to need that one mind at this moment needed be clears belonging to all that do false. You need at this moment to look at one's duty above all else. By these herbs that burn and oil on your skin you shall be do be reminded that your thoughts are not one's own. Them be do be provide at a benefit belonging to that one building and a faculty belonging to Vulcan. You shall ascend at this moment the sa-te’kru belonging to shi’kahr


End file.
